


Watching Voltron

by Probably_Insane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Adam and Lance are brothers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Demiromantic Pidge | Katie Holt, Author loves to chat in comments, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Flustered Lance (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Getting Together, Iverson's Grade A Teaching, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance's insecurities are adressed, Langst, Latte - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Paladins as family, Pansexual Matt Holt, So is Matt, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Space family, The Meme Team (tm), Watching the Show, eventually, i screwed up, im gonna have lots of fun~, its just pidge matt and lance, now i have to tag everything AGAIN, references to Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_Insane/pseuds/Probably_Insane
Summary: I decided to take vld characters, lock them in a room, and make them watch their own show.Is this overdone? Yes. Do I care? Absolutely not. Will this cause you pain? Unsure. Will I have fun? Hell yeah.This is set in an AU of mine where Lance and Adam are siblings, and Adam never died.Place in timeline? Before Keith comes back from his BoM mission.Have fun~ =)





	Watching Voltron

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put Lance's entire family in here, even though I wanted to, and that's because it would've been to hard keeping track of them all. Sorry. Please forgive me.

Lance awoke slowly, then shot up at Allura’s voice over the comms.

 

“Everyone! Please report to the bridge as soon as you can,” Lance threw on his clothes, and washed his face mask off before walking to the bridge, muttering the whole time.

 

“I wonder what's going on,” he muttered as he ran. Reaching the bridge he noticed the others arriving in a state of confusion also. He noticed that Shiro and Lotor weren't where they normally were, which had been standing next to Allura, then remembered that they'd had locked Shiro in a cryopod after discovering him to be a clone, and Lotor had fled not long after.

 

“What's wrong?” Keith asked, concerned, and Lance wondered, not for the first time, what had exactly occurred on that Blade mission to cause this new behavior. “Are the Galra attacking?”

 

“No, but Coran discovered a note on one of the cryopods that required all of you to be present,” Allura reassured and Lance let go of a small sigh of relief. “Coran, would you like to read the letter?” She asked

 

“Of course, Princess,” He said and began reciting the letter to everyone.

 

“ _Dear Voltron, and its allies,_

_No need for alarm for I am here to help. I dislike the way this timeline is headed and I'm here to change it. I have already started to do so by aiding in the discovery of Haggar's clone Kuro, and… convincing Lotor to leave. I have also taken liberty of returning Takashi Shirogane to you._

_I will transport you to a pocket of time, along with other allies, where you will find Shiro, and for some of you, see your family. You will be watching a show and I suggest that you learn from it so that your fate doesn't end like theirs did._

_You will be transported as soon as you finish reading this letter. I wish you the best of luck, and as they say in Earthen theater: Fracture a femur-”_

 

“What?!” Lance exclaimed, “Let me continue, my boy,” Coran responded calmly, and resumed reading.

 

“ _Don't be alarmed, the real saying is break a leg, which is also alarming, now that I think of it. In any case, good luck._

_Yours in demigodishness and all that,_

_-Insane”_

 

As Coran finished, a bright light and a gust of wind engulfed them and when they appeared, they were in a large room with seats scattered around and a large screen at the front of the room.

 

“Well, I'll be what is this place?” Coran wondered aloud. Pidge adjusted their glasses. “It appears to be a movie theater,” Pidge observed, looking around, others started appearing in the room as well. And not long after, Shiro popped into the room.

 

“Shiro!” The paladins yelled and ran over to him, which attracted the attention of the others present. Keith got to Shiro first, then the others. Shiro's hair was completely white now which evoked a comment from Hunk.

 

“Hey guys, Shiro’s a real Space Dad now. We gave him white hair!” That evoked laughter from everyone, except for the Alteans and Krolia to whom Pidge pulled aside and quietly explained the joke.

 

“Shirogane? You're alive?” A firm voice asked and turning around the paladins saw it was Iverson. “Yes sir.” Shiro replied coolly.

 

By this time the paladins were looking around the room and spotting their families. Pidge ran into the arms of their parents and Matt. Hunk was pulled in a hug from his parents who fussed over him and made sure he was alright.

 

Lance looked around the room and locked eyes with someone he hadn't seen in years.

 

“Adam..?” He whispered disbelievingly, and his eyes widened when he realized he was right. “Adam!” Lance yelled, gaining the attention of the other paladins, Shiro turned his body sharply as Adam turned.

 

“Lance? Lance!” Adam yelled back, running toward Lance as well. The two met in the middle and the force of running into each other caused them to fall into a heap of tears and happy laughter.

 

“I'm so glad to see you,” Lance whispered into Adam's uniform before they both got up.

 

“And I'm glad to know you're alive,” Adam replied, then his expression hardened. “What were you thinking? Disappearing like that! I was worried sick about you!” He admonished, Lance had the guts to look sheepish.

 

“To be honest, I didn't know what was going to happen.” Lance admitted, and Shiro finally found words.

 

“Adam? Is that really you” Shiro questioned and Adam turned before releasing Lance and pulling Shiro into an embrace before kissing him. Keith and Lance looked at them before standing next to each other.

 

“Did you know about this?” a red Lance whispered to an equally red Keith, who nodded “I knew they were together, but I didn't know Adam was your brother,” the half-blood replied.

 

“NO PDA!” Pidge yelled, which effectively ruined the moment and made the two lovers jump apart. Matt snorted, and Hunk smiled at the twos embarrassed faces.

 

Another light drew everyone's attention to the stage where a young girl, about Pidge's age, stood. The girl had medium light brown/dirty blond hair with unruly curls swept to the right side of her face and a blue streak in the front, she wore a cropped light blue fuzzy sweater with one shoulder exposed over a navy blue tee-shirt. She had on grey skinny jeans and black boots with tassels attached to the back zippers

 

A microphone appeared in her hand and she tapped it. “Is this thingy on? Oh, hi everyone, as you hopefully know, I'm Insane, you can call me that or Constance. Now if you could sit in your seats we will begin shortly.” The Paladins were placed next to each other while their family/family member, friends or superior surrounded them.

 

“Alright,” Constance, or Insane, said and conjured a computer where she was on the side of the room. The TV turned on and a picture of a Pepto Bismol pink Face Bank appeared on screen. “Shoot!” she exclaimed, “I forgot about my wallpaper! Don't worry though guys, it's just Gaud.”

 

“God?” Adam questioned, Constance shook her head. “Not big man upstairs God. G-a-u-d, they’re basically famous on Tumblr as biggest-gaudiest-patronuses.”

 

“Wasn't Tumblr shut down like 70 years ago?” Hunk inquired, Constance laughed. “Maybe in 2088, but I'm from 2018, so technically I'm older than all y'all.”

 

Finally pulling the show up all those present discovered what they were watching. “This is Voltron: Legendary Defender, and it stars these seven,” Constance said, pointing at the paladins, Allura and Coran.

 

“You get to discover what happened to them in space,” she before clicking on the first episode.

 

** Episode One: The Rise of Voltron **

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, second chapter will take longer than anticipated. I might get a co-author, or I might not. Ao3 deleted what I had for the second chapter, which was a lot.


End file.
